Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved process for preparing dialkali metal cromoglycates such as disodium cromoglycate.
Description of the Prior Art
The following prior art references are disclosed in accordance with the terms of 37 CFR 1.56, 1.97, and 1.98.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,578 (issued Dec. 31, 1968) discloses new bis-chromonyl compounds and processes for preparing the same. These compounds are useful as inhibitors of certain antigen-antibody reactions, being particularly useful for the relief and prophylaxis of asthma.
J. Indian Chem. Soc., Vol. LXIII, June 1986, pp. 600-602 discloses the synthesis of 2-carbomethoxy- and 2-(2-benzimidazolyl)chromones.
All of the above-cited prior art and any other references mentioned herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.